POISONED
by Bookgeekandlovingit
Summary: Randy has been hurt, really hurt, and its up to 4 classmates to help. Will they be able to fix Randy? Or will it be the fall of the Ninja of Norrisville? Find out here! First story on FanFiction. Rated T for Blood, Violence, and dark themes in later chapters. Chapter 1-12 on DeviantArt. Light RxT. Very light! Cover by: bluemoongirlluna on DeviantArt! I do not own RC:9GN.
1. The Begining

"Come on Howard! We're just doing one lap around the football field." Says Randy as he takes off running.

"Easy for you to say!" Say Howard groaning one last time before he sucked it up, and followed Randy.

Howard being plump and out of shape, was already sweating by the time he reached Randy. His orange hair wet and padded on his head.

"I'm...going...to...die!" Howard breathes unsteadily, slowing down.

"You don't have to keep up with me. Slow down if you need to, but I'm going to keep my pace." Randy says.

Slim and tall as Randy was, no one would suspect him being Norrisville's Ninja. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet, even turning on the third corner of the football field. One more to go!

He passes Flute Girl near the goal. Along with Bucky and Debby Kang. They were all panting and sweating.

"Hey...Randy." Bucky calls. His band outfit was changed in to gym clothes that everyone was wearing. A white shirt with blue on the trims with a fish on the top of the shirt as a logo.

"Hey Bucky." Randy says, slowing down to a jog to keep up with their pace.

"What the juice, Cunningham? How are you still running?" Debby asked. "I thought you would be second to last and running out of breathe!"

"Who would be last?" Randy asked curiously.

"Howard! Who else?"

Randy then stops, finally breathing hard, and turns to see that his friend was the last and the slowest to turn the third corner. He was red in the face and sweating even more.

Feeling bad about leaving him, he turns and runs the other way towards his sweaty friend.

"Need some help, buddy?" He asked when he reached him.

"Ye...Yeah, Cunningham!" He breathes.

Brushing his purple hair out of the way, Randy places his arms under Howard's and kept running.

"Well finally shoobs!" Bash shouts as they pass the finish line. "You run slow. Bash was faster! So that makes me better than you!"

There was a rumble in the ground beneath their feet. Soon after, there was a loud crash out in the parking lot.

"Howard?" Randy whispers into his best friend's ear. "I think it's Ninja-O-Clock!"

"Yeah I know." Howard says finally catching his breath and stopped sweating. "But be careful! We have a Grave Punching Marathon tonight. And I can't play it by myself, you hear?"

"Got it Big-H! Nothing will happen." Randy says as he runs behind the school, out of sight from the other class mates, and slipped the mask over his head.


	2. McFist's Plan

McFist had a plan that could change everything. As in, getting himself a power of his choosing and setting The Sorcerer free.

"Viceroy, do you have a minute?" Hannibal McFist asked his worker.

The tall and skinny man stops building his new weapon and replies in his high pitched voice, "Yes Hannibal."

"Good, cause I been thinking and I think I have the perfect plan to finally destroy the ninja. But **_Slowly! _**McFist says, but rather evilly at the word slowly. While shaking his robotic hand in the air to show how great his plan will sound.

Viceroy was speechless. He did have a great plan at destroying the ninja, but knew that it might not work. So he stepped away from his working table with a half-finished robot on top and sat down in a too large plastic chair that left room for Mcfist to squeeze in it with him, but he stayed standing up.

Viceroy was too speechless to ask of the plan for a while. He just sat there with a surprised look on his face. Thinking, 'How could he think of a brilliant plan when he barely thinks at all?'

"Well? Do you want to know the plan at all?" McFist asked. He was a burly man. Not too big, not too fat. He has blonde hair with a long mustache. He has a robotic arm with a brain in it from an accident he doesn't want to talk about, and a bad tamper!

Viceroy sighed and finally asked, "And what will that plan be?" Viceroy asked still in shock but also suspiciously.

Mcfist just smiles an evil grin that made Viceroy think, 'Oh No!' And said, " Two words Viceroy; Incurable Poison!"


	3. The Plan

"SMOKE BOMB!" Cried the ninja as a cloud of red puffy smoke formed behind McFist's robot.

The crowd cheered as the smoke cleared and Norrisville beloved ninja pulls out his sword and cried, "Ninja Sprint!" And ran at full speed towards the mutated robot.

Half scorpion and half robo-ape. A strange mix the Viceroy put together, but the ninja wasn't concerned.

The scorp-O-ape turned and roared before charging towards the ninja.

"Ninja Swipe!" Cried the ninja as he swiped down with his sword, smashing it into the metal robot's head. But nothing happened. No crack, no cut, not even a dent!

"What the juice?" Said the ninja. "Why aren't you destroyed?"

He was answer with a roar from the robot and was smacked against the far school wall with a sickening crack.

Tail ready, the scorp-O-ape charged again. Determined to stab the ninja at least once.

"Ninja dodge!" The ninja said a little weakly, dodging the scorpion tail that had red liquid swimming inside a tube underneath the needle. Almost like a shot a doctor gives you, except that the tube was half a foot long, filled to the top with vial and the needle was looking about an ich wide from the base and ended in a wicked point that made Randy's (ninja) blood run cold.

"What the juice is that?" He asked as he rolled out of the way from another strike of the tail, missing him by a millimeter.

But the ninja had other tricks up his sleeve. "Ninja electro ball!" He shouted as he threw three eletro balls at the scorp-O-ape, again nothing. No zap!

Instead, the scorp-O-ape snatched the balls out of midair and tossed them back towards Randy all under a second.

Before Randy could react, he was hit with all three balls at the same time. At first he thought it was a miss, but then he was zapped with what felt like 10.000 bolts of lightning.

Pain went through his body. Excruciating pain. With a yelp, louder than he expected to come out of his pain filled lung, he was zapped back through the wall of the school.

Students screamed as they saw the wall come down with the ninja flying through with his suit smoking and sizzling from the electro ball.

Slamming to a stop against the lockers, the ninja was hovering between awake and black out. But he knew that he had to get back up.

Painfully, he stood up. Legs shaking from weaken, pain aching muscles. Not far away was scorp-O-ape, ready for the attack.

A grin was spread across the ape-like face, sensing Randy's weakness. Right before it charged with its tail held high, Randy knew.

The whole school was piled in the hallways a safe distance away, cheering the ninja on, cheering encouragements like they knew too.

"Rrooooaaaaarrrrrr!" Cried the scorp-O-ape with an ear splitting volume.

With a last effort of destroying the robot, the ninja held up his sword ready for the attack.

"Ninja swipe!" The ninja called with a last painful effort before black spots danced across his eyes.

The sword crashed into the side of the robot's metal stomach, but again nothing happened.

The tail slashed before Randy could move out of the way in time. As pain once again wreck his body, but this time it came from his side.

Right below his ribs was where the needle went through. The needle was so far in his side, that there was no needle.

As the ninja watch in horror, the red liquid slowly drained out into his body. Within seconds there was no drop left.

The cheering of the students was replaced with pure shock. There were concerned faces as they watch a foot long needle exit the ninja's side. Within second the ninja was down on the floor of the hallway, twitching in weird ways.

Pain. Was all Randy could think of. Agonizing pain. His vision was blurred and turning red.

The pain started in his stomach and within seconds, it was everywhere. His arms, legs, feet, hands, and even his head.

He let loose a pain shrieking scream that made everyone, even the robot, flinch. The next thing the ninja knew before he blacked out entirely was the robot self-destruct and at least four students he couldn't see from the pain in his eyes, run up to help.


	4. Explained

Howard saw it all go down in the hallway along with the whole school.

Seen the fight end with the ninja down and the robot self-destruct. Heard the pain shriek come from the ninja as he twitched.

Him along with three other class mates known as Flute Girl, Theresa Fowler, and surprisingly Bash ran up to help the ninja.

Heidi, Howard's older sister, was already there filming the destructions. Which is totally like her.

By the time they reached the ninja, his eyes were half way closed and he was motionless.

The first thing Howard thought when he saw him was, 'My best friend is dead!' But before he could react to this, Randy groans.

Not a loud, heavy groan that you would use on a pop quiz, but a faint, hopeful groan that lets you know someone is still alive.

Over joyed by this discovery, Howard crouches down next to the ninja while the others are still processing what to do.

"Ninja?" Howard asked choosing his words carefully, "Are you okay?"

Another groan from the ninja, answering that he was hurt.

"Guys, I need your help!" Howard shouts at the others to snap out of it.

"What do we do?" Theresa asked on the edge of tears. "Is he going to be alright?"

Howard didn't know the second question, so he answered the first, "What we're going to do is get him some where safe. And carefully! I don't what to red stuff was, but what I do know is that its inside him and we don't have a clue what it does! So help me!"

Without arguing, all four of them picked the ninja up where he laid and walked as fast as they could to the nurse's office.

Behind them walked the rest of the school all in shock. Heidi was walking along side Howard, telling the viewers what is happening.

Howard had to fight the urge not to punch the camera out of Heidi's hand. It was so wonk of her to be filming at a time like this.

Principle Slimovitz was walking out of the office door when they reached the main office.

"Slimovitz!" Howard cried, "Open the door!"

When hearing one of his students shout, he turns to see the whole school, plus the ninja come running through the open door.

They all couldn't fit in the small office so it was just Howard, Theresa, Flute Girl, and Bash that ran with the ninja in hands through the door and down the hall to the nurse. Heidi wanted to follow but Howard made her stay.

"Lay him down here!" Howard says when they rush pass the nurse.

"What the juice?" She calls not seeing the ninja being carried.

"Sorry, ninja business!" Howard calls back, while the nurse left the room.

They carefully laid the unconscious ninja on the sick bed, now trembling and in a cold sweat, turning ghostly pale in the little skin that they could see.

"Is he okay?" Flute Girl asked while spiting a little on Howard.

"Like I'm the ninja doctor!" Howard snaps back. He was scared for his best friend. Wanting to do something for him that could save him. Maybe the Nomicon could help? The Nomicon!

That's it! The nomicon could tell him what to do. But where is it?

"What do we do?" Asked Theresa again now crying.

"I don't know, but stop your whining!" Howard says back, "I'm trying to think!"

"How about I punch him!" Bash subjected, but not too serious like he didn't like the idea.

"No, you are not punching him!" Howard shouts pointing a finger at him. Without thinking he added, "It was your stupid dad that got him into this mess!"

Bash was too surprised by what Howard said to say anything else back. He just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Flute Girl. Theresa just stood over the ninja, waiting for him to wake up.

Howard then knew he had to explain or they would torture him with questions. So he thought it out and started explaining.


	5. The Awakening

Randy was in a room full of darkness. Nothing was there. Just he and the endless darkness that was growing lighter each second. At least it felt like seconds.

As the darkness grew to light, the pain in his body grew with it, becoming up unbearable. Soon the room was breaking and a hole opened up beneath him and he started falling.

Falling... falling through the darkness of the hole and just like the room, it got lighter and lighter until it was the light of a room. A real room.

Howard was there. Along with three others that Randy realized was the four people that helped him. A girl that he recognized as Theresa was holding his hand and was looking at Howard as he paced the room with Flute Girl.

He looks at his hand and sees that he has no suit on. The mask was on the corner of the bed. He looks at his body as best he could and sees that he is wearing his original clothes. His skinny jeans, his favorite red shirt with the white swirl on the front and his hoodie. All McFist's produce. The only difference with his clothes is that there was a big hole about an inch wide on his side with dried blood on the edges down on to the bed mat he was laying on.

As he tries to left his head up for a better view of everything around him, pain shoots to his neck and face. The pain was everywhere. Like someone has placed hundreds of knifes into his bones and left them there.

He grunts a little too loudly as he struggles to sit up, causing Theresa to jump and turn towards him, her hand still holding his, not wanting to let go.

"Randy! Guys he's awake!" She shouts with glee. A smile was spread across her face as she give Randy a big hug and pulls away when she heard him groan.

"Man, it's about time!" Howard says, stopping his pacing and walks to Theresa's side, "You were out for two hours, Cunningham!"

Bash was sitting in a corner in one of the visitor's chair with his head down, to ashamed to look up. Flut Girl was still pacing, trying to stay sane.

"What happened?" Randy grunts as the words were like daggers against his lungs.

"Well, if I'm right, that red stuff was poison. I might be wrong but the way it is working in your body, I don't know. If it is, I'm not sure what kind and before you yell at me, I had to tell them." Howard says. "They needed an explanation so I told them and they promised not to tell."

Randy was devastated that they know, but didn't care at the moment. He just wanted the pain to stop.

"What I can't believe is that Randy's the ninja." Flute Girl bust out, "You two being idiots all the time, but yet again, it is the prefect cover." She sits down in one of the visitors chair three seats away from Bash who hasn't moved.

"Well believe it Flute Girl!" Howard teases but then serious, "Randy, I know you're in pain but, tell me where the Nomicon is. I think it can help." He was determined to know. Wanted to help Randy get better. But he also knows that every word Randy says, strikes pain in him.

"In my backpack." Randy says slowly but painfully, "In the Locker Rooms."

Hope filled Howard as he tells Randy to sleep and the others to watch him as he runs faster than he has ever ran before to get to the Locker Rooms.


	6. Answers

"We got him now Viceroy," McFist shouts happily. "My plan worked!" He started dancing as a one-person party.

"Well so far. The ninja has like, four days to live. In that time he could be cured!" Viceroy says matter-of-factly. "The poison I gave him has one very rare cure!"

McFist stopped dancing at the news. "Viceroy," He says sweetly, then angry, "When I said find me incurable poison, I didn't mean poison that has a cure!"

"I know that sir, that's why the poison is from the Sorcerer himself!" Viceroy says calmly.

"Say what," McFist asked shocked, "The Sorcerer?"

Viceroy sighed and explained the plan, "The sorcerer gave me some of his blood. His blood contains rare poison that only he can survive it. The only cure is a flower..."

"A flower!? The last time I checked, there are millions of them!" McFist interrupted.

"Sir, if you let me finish? The flower grows in one place and in one place only." Viceroy said, letting the unspoken answer hang in the air and within seconds, drove McFist crazy.

"Where would that be?" He shouts, cant taking it no more.

Viceroy grins and says, "Why, The Land of Shadows of course!"

Howard shoves two people out of his way as he runs down the hall towards the Locker Rooms. Not stopping for anything, not even to see what's in the Cafeteria!

There were talks around the school. As Howard rushes pass groups of students, he would heard the words; 'Ninja' and the word 'Dead!'

When he finally made it to the Locker Rooms, he jumped the stairs leading down into the room. He was surprised that the place wasn't destroyed in the fight.

People's bags were still there with band instruments and the trophies from winning basketball games where still hanging on the walls.

Howard found Randy's bag up against a wall near his opened locker. He didn't have time to shut it since he took forever to get changed. And sure enough, the Nomicon was right where it should be! And it was blinking.

Curious about what it wanted and wanting to ask it a question, he opened it. He felt his spirit being pulled out from his body and was in the weird doodle world known as the Nomicon.

"Wow, never thought I'd be in here again!" Says Howard recalling the first time he's been sucked into the Nomicon, "So what can I do about Randy? What's going on with him?"

The Nomicon placed words in front of Howard as soon as he asked the question,

The Enemy's blood is poison that only he could bear, his only weakness, is the flower from the land without light.

"What the juice does that mean?" Howard tosses his hand in the air in frustration. "I don't have time for riddles! I need straight up answers! Randy doesn't have a long time."

The word 'Enemy' was highlighted and the word 'weakness' was underlined in red. Obviously important.

"What? Is the enemy the Sorcerer or something?" Howard asked. Then it hit him, "Oh my cheese, the poison is the Sorcerer's blood, right? And his weakness is what? What can cure Randy?"

Now the word 'flower' was underlined in blue this time and the words 'the land without light' was circled at least eight times.

"Again, what and where is the cure?" Asked Howard growing irritated with the Nomicon. How did Randy deal with all of these riddles?

The Nomicon just kept the words there in front of Howard. Making Howard have to think about anything that Randy have said about The Land without light.

Okay, Howard thought, I remember Randy risking his life by throwing himself, along with the Sorceress into a portal that lead to... what was it called? The Land of Shades? The Land of Shines?...

"The Land of Shadow?" Howard thought out loud and was suddenly shot back it to his body at the answer.

He sits up staring at the Nomicon. The Land of Shadows! That's where the flower is.

Could this day get any better?

But on question was still unanswered, How to get there?


	7. Howard Finds Out

Howard was frustrated as he walked back to the nurse's office to tell the others what he learned about Randy.

"Howard!" Heidi shouts as he brushes pass her. "Howard!"

"What?" Howard snaps. He was frustrated enough; he didn't need his sister bugging him too.

She looks at him with concern in her eyes and spooked softly, "Did your friend Andy do something to you?"

"No he didn't do nothing wrong! And his name is Randy! Not Danny or anything else." Howard shouts back, drawing a few stares from nearby kids.

"Okay, whatever, but why didn't you let me come with you guys to get the deeds on the ninja! Cause I got to say that was wonk of you to do that to me!" Heidi wines.

"No, it was wonk of you for wanting to stick a camera in his face. If he wanted you to, he would of just asked!" Howard argues.

Heidi didn't say anything else. She just turned away from Howard and walked towards class. Which was new since she would almost always get her way.

Not caring at the moment. Howard rushes back to the others. Once there, nothing has changed since he left.

Randy was still passed out on the bed, only growing paler by the hour with his purple hair wet from sweat. Theresa was still sitting beside him, holding his hand, which made Howard a little jealous. Flute Girl and Bash were still sitting in their chairs. Only to be broken by when Howard slams open the door.

Causing Bash to yelp, Flute Girl to hop off her seat and Theresa to let go of Randy to grab a book that was in her lap and toss it at Howard, which missed him by an inch.

"Wow that was honking close! You nearly took my head off!" Howard shouted in surprise.

"Sor...Sorry, a little jumpy." Theresa explained trying not to smile. "Did you the book?"

"Yep I found it and found the cure for Randy and where it is!" Howard brags, "Only problem, I don't know how to get there."

He tells them what the Nomicon has said about the riddle and what he thinks they mean. When he was done, the room was silent.

"So," Theresa said breaking the silent, "The sorcerer's blood huh?"

"Yep and the cure is in the Land of Shadows, but the portal thing closed with the sorceress! So, if anyone of you know another portal, I have ears!" Howard says showing off his ears.

"I might know someone who does!" Flute Girl says, "Be right back." And with that, she was out the door.

Within ten minutes, she was back along with Julian. He was wearing his usual purple suit with a purple top hat. A gothic kid who's into a lot of vampire stuff and darkness. The prefect person for dark and spooky answers.

"So, you will to know about portals, huh?" Julian says in his slow English like voice that can creep you out at times.

"Yes." Flute Girl says saving Howard from saying it.

"Good! And what would this portal lead too, I may ask?" Julian said wrapping his fingers together in front of him.

"Ummm, the Land of Shadows. Know anything?" Howard said this time. He was getting Nervous about the answer.

A tap of his chin told Howard that Julian had to dig in his thoughts for the answer. That a second later a light bolt when off.

"Ahh, you wish to know the way there and back, do yah? Oh, that's a good choice, good choice indeed!" Julian said in the voice that creeps you out. "To enter, you simply go to the last place the portal open will when you are there say, 'Ostende mihi viam aperie.' And they way shall open. But to get out, oh that's complicated indeed! You must find the only light source there and enter it back to our world."

Everyone in the room was either shocked or surprised. Even Bash who probably didn't get half of what Julian said.

"Mmm, Okay." Howard said stupidly. He wasn't sure what to say.

"Now," Julian says, now tapping his fingers together greedily. "Anything, hehe, spooky?" He then does jazz hands to so excitement.

"No, that would be all!" Theresa says desperately wanting Julian out. "But thanks, for everything." She then pushes Julian out the door and slams it with him shouting. When she turns around she looks relieved.

"That was creepy." She says taking her place back next to Randy; who was still fast sleep.

"Yeah it was." Howard and Flute Girl agreed. Bash even responds with a nod of his head.

"He hasn't talked much today." Theresa stated the obvious. "That's new."

"Yeah, it's almost peaceful." Flute Girl said with a grin that showed her braces.

The evening bell rang telling them that school is over.

"How do we get Randy home without anyone seeing? If people see us carrying him out the office like this, they would know in no time." Said Flute Girl.

"Yeah I was fixing to ask that question." Howard lied. "Maybe we can try calling his mother?"

"Yeah let's try that!" Theresa says.

"Alright, you guys get started on that and I will be on my way." Howard says turning to walk out the door only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you want to do Howard, and you can't do it alone." Says Theresa giving Howard a smile. "So I'm coming with you and no 'buts'!"

Howard sighs, "Fine but now one else! It would be a better chance of all of use making it back if there are less people."

Howard was surprised that he was agreeing. He hoped to go alone and make it back in one piece. He didn't expect Theresa to tag along.

"Okay but be careful you guys." Flute Girl said. "Me and Bash will take care of Randy til you get back with that cure."

"Well, that's, that's! Ready Theresa?" Howard asks ready to get going.

"Ready!" She replies.

And with that, they were out the door and was walking to a long journey that would save the ninja.


	8. The Portal

Theresa and Howard arrived at the abandoned building that used the 'Club Super-Secret Awesome Club.'

They closed it down when the police heard about the Sorceress trapping the whole school inside. The parents being parents, ordered the city the close it down. No one is allowed inside, but here they were, about to break inside to find a magic portal.

Howard and Theresa both had on a backpack, both filled with items that would come in handy. In Theresa's bag, she had it filled to the top with chips of different favors and the 800 year old book known as The Nomicon. They figured it might come in handy in tough situations.

In Howard's bag, he had it filled with water bottles and a first aid kit, for when they get thirsty and if one of them got hurt. To Howard, it weighed a ton on his back. Every step they take, he would lean forwards to keep from falling over.

"Man, this thing weighs a ton! I would be glad when the waters gone!" Howard complains.

"Be glad you at least have water," Theresa says matter-of-factly in front of Howard, without turning around she says, "And food for that matter, also something that would help on this mission."

Howard glares at her back for what she said. Her light-purple hair was in a full ponytail, instead of half a ponytail. Her baton twirling team outfit she always wears was switched with skinny jeans that looked almost like Randy's. Her shirt was a pink long sleeve shirt for the cold weather, if it gets too hot; she wore a black tank top underneath, her shoes where even for long distance travel. Her purple coat was stuffed inside her bag with the chips and Nomicon.

Howard couldn't stop thinking about how much more prepaid she was instead of him. He wore is usual outfit he wore every day. The only thing he brought was a hoodie for the cold weather. He kept thinking that Theresa changed soon as she found out about Randy. The little shyness she had inside her eyes been gone. What was left was an unusual gleam that told Howard that he better not mess up.

He was a little frightened about this change but didn't think of it much. He sighs, "Ready to get this over with?" They were at closed metal doors that lead inside the dark building. The sun was going down, leaving the sky with a dark blue and purple look to it. 7:45, Howard quested.

Theresa then gives a quick, but hard kick to the doors, busting those inwards with a loud crack and bang as it hits the floor. Now Howard was definitely afraid of her.

Her turns back to Howard with a big grin on her face and said, "Now, I'm ready!" And walked in without stopping.

Howard follows and once inside, he was blown back at how creepy the inside was. There haven't been people inside the building for at least two months, but the look of the building, it looks like no one has been inside for years.

The place was covered from top to bottom in dust, and at least a few layers too. The counters and floors had at least an inch of light brown fuzzy on them. Every step they took, they kicked the dust up in the air and makes them cough. Cobwebs were hanging at the top of the roof and chandeliers. The only light in the building was the setting sun shining through the busted down doors and windows.

"This place is disgusting!" Theresa shrieks. Her hand was over her nose and mouth trying to keep the dust away from her breathing source.

Wanting to add humor to everything, Howard say, "And wait till you see my room." He turns to Theresa with a smile to tell he was joking, but she didn't catch the message. "Gross!" She shouts while walking faster away from Howard. "I was joking, man, do you girls take everything seriously?" Howard shouts back.

"Yes and now, which bathroom was the secret passage in?" She answers getting back to the mission. She stops near the sign that Randy broke down with Theresa's baton stick.

"It was the boy's bathroom I remember. I'm not sure which one though." Howard answers back glancing around to see which one it was. "That one!" Theresa says pointing at a glowing door. The light was a deep orange with white.

"Huh, weird!" Howard states, staring at the light. It gave off an aroma that smelt like dead flowers and rotting eggs. "What the juice? That smells worst that the school's bathroom!"

"Well, such it up and let's go!" Theresa says running towards the bathroom. When she and Howard made it there, the light was so intense, that it was impossible for them to see the door handle. The smell was even worst up close too, making their nose sting. "Watch out!" Theresa tells Howard as she delivers another kick to the wooden door, which flew open with a loud snap.

When the door was open, the light died down to a normal every day glow from a light bulb. They take a look in and sure enough, the secret passage door was there and already opened, showing a dark cave with sharp rocks everywhere. On the ceiling hanged cone-like shapes that ended in a point. Same as the last time.

They walk on in without hesitation. They had a job to do and they didn't know how long the passage will stay up. Once inside, the door closed shut, which startled them to death. Howard yelped, while Theresa turned around with a pocket knife in her hand. Where the cheese did she get that? Howard wondered.

They continued walking down the passage aimlessly. Turning corners, up small and large hills, dodging holes, and picking passages.

Finally, when it felt like hours, they came upon The waterfall. The water was sparkling blue that reminded Theresa of Randy's eyes. The rocks had crystals in them that gave the waterfall an enchanting shine to it.

Tired as Howard was, he fell to the ground next to the fall. Panting and sweating like a dog. He grabs a water bottle from his bag and started chugging it down. When he was done he handed Theresa one, who declined. She was still on her feet, waiting for Howard to get up.

"You ready Howard?" She asks getting impatient. She was pacing in front of the waterfall, thinking about how she would create the portal. Before the started, Howard has asked her to conjure up the portal.

"Yeah, let me just stand up here and you can start!" Howard says while struggling to stand on his short legs.

When he's up, Theresa takes a deep breath and says what Julian told them to say, "Ostende mihi viam aperie!" She shouts with every commanding voice she had. Within seconds of saying it, the sparkling blue water turned to an orange and yellow swirling vortex. Within the vortex, a deep man's voice asked, "Where do you wish to go?" Without hesitation, Theresa answers, "The Land of Shadows!"

Lightening shot out from the middle of the vortex and was sent through the roof of the cave. A loud crack was deliver to the top was another was shot out of the vortex, and another, and another instill they were no longer lightening. They were black and yellow mouth looking things.

"AAAAAAaaaaaa!" Howard and Theresa both shouted as they were both picked up by them and pulled into the vortex water. Their screams become gurgles as they went under.

As soon as they disappeared through the surface, the vortex disappeared into the nice, calm, sparkling water without a trace a anyone being there.


	9. The Weird Day

Flute Girl and Bash has finally made it to Randy's porch. They were tired from running most of the way and they were sweaty. Not from carrying Randy, but from the heat. It was about sun down in Norrisville, a little after Howard and Theresa made it to their stop.

Randy was still pale from the poison. His purple hair was a mess and Flute Girl had to fight the urge to comb it. He did walk a little of the ways, but with his arms draped over their shoulders, but finally collapsed half way down the street.

He still had blood on his hoodie and shirt, which would be hard to explain to his mom. He groaned in pain as they sat him down on the steps, seeing that his parents aren't home.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" Flute Girl throws her arms in the air in frustration. "I have to get home to study for my math and science exam tomorrow!"

Hearing this made a struggled laugh come from Randy as he lay on the steps with his head faced up towards the roof. "Y... you're a goodie, goodie, two shoe, even during a time like this." He stammers. He grunts as he says each word; cause Flute Girl's guilt to show.

Why am I worried about a test when someone's in pain right below me? She thought. Shaking her head, she asks, "Are you okay? Anything you need?"

It takes Randy a few seconds of struggle to answer her questions, "I... I'm fine. Th... Thank you for what you are doing..." He coughs a little bit, but that little bit showed up blood. His whole hand was filled up with that one little cough, which frightens Flute Girl. "Eww, now that's shansty!" Randy whispers under his breath as he throws the red liquid down on the side walk to get the liquid off his hands and whips the rest on his already blood stained hoodie.

Seeing this, Flute Girl starts to freak. What if he's hurt worse than I thought? She thought as she looks away. Bash was doing the same, which confused Flute Girl. The school bully looking away as a kid is in pain right in front of him? Now that's added to the long list of strange things Flute Girl has seen. She almost wished she was blinded, or someone to come up to her a brake her only pair of glasses so she wouldn't have to see a thing. She wanted to get away, then I thought came to her.

"I'm going to be right back. Bash, watch Randy until I get back, okay? I'm going to run to the nearest gas station or store to get a few equipment. Be back soon. And if Randy's mother..." She was then interrupted by Randy's gasps and wheeze as he tries to tell her something.

"My mom's not around for a few days. On a trip from work, won't be back until Monday. And Dad's dead, so the house's to me for a week! The key is under the mat." He grunts before falling silent.

"Okay, Bash, you handle that while I go to the store. Be back!" Flute Girl says, glaring at Bash to warn him not to do something stupid, and runs off. Bash then turns to the door and pulls the key out from under the mat and unlocks the house.

He walks back over to the still paling Randy and helps him up carefully, but still ended up with Randy gasping in pain as they walk in to the living room.

Randy is then laid on the couch in a sitting position, his hands in his lap and his head on his chest. He starts shivering as the cold of the house hits his skin and from loss of blood.

Seeing this, Bash walks and grabs a blanket from the laundry room and places it on him, setting the blanket under Randy's neck to keep it up.

"Thanks..." Bash heard Randy say under his breath. "You have been quieter than you should be, how come?" He asks Bash who sat down across from Randy.

A long silent filled the air before Bash answered the question that has been bugging Randy for the time he has been conscience. When Bash answered, it was sorrowful, and depressed, but he still talked the way he does.

"Bash has been bully of students at Norrisville. Never knew that one of them might have been the Ninja. Bash is sorry, Bash never be mean again!" He says while looking down in shame, hearing this made Randy feel sorry too. He lifts his head up with great struggle to look at Bash, he even starts to sit up a little on his own, which was progress. "Don't feel sorry Bash. You didn't know, no one did and you're not the only one who bullied me. There are lots of other people who would call me names and shove me in the halls, but stop blaming yourself for it all!"

A sniff was heard from Bash as he lifts his head up to meet Randy's eyes, which were clouded over by the pain and poison flowing through his body. Bashes eyes were red from tears.

"You mean that?" He asks, wanting to believe Randy's forgives him. "Yes, I do mean it! Now, let's stop with this crying and drama stuff and turn on the T.V!" Randy answers back, wanting nothing more than to watch his favorite show to get his mind off the growing pain in his body.

For an answer, Bash nodded his head a turned the television on, and sure enough, they had the same favorite show! As they watch it and the time went by, Flute Girl finally made it back with supplies in her hands and a grin as she walks through the door to finally see that Bash was talking and Randy seems to be improving a little from his illness, but she could still see that he was still in pain.

She had bought two bags worth of stuff, which were bandages, cleaning alcohol, medicines, and snacks for her and Bash. (Not wanting to eat Randy's food.)

She lays the bags on first dresser she sees and sits down with the boys, who were talking about what their favorite song and band is. She is then in the conversation along with the two boys and after a few hours have went by, she walks home for the day, while Bash called to spend the night (with Flute Girl listening closely so he wouldn't expose Randy, which is still a shock to her.)

As she walks home, she thinks, Man, this has been a weird day!


	10. The First Attack

Howard and Theresa have landed into the shadow world. After the portal sucked them inside, they were teleported to a hazy black and white of the world.

The ground was black with gray-like shadows (Sort of like in Lord of the Rings when Frodo puts the Ring on.) It was a creepy place. Everything they saw took a few minutes to find out what they are. Like the rocks and the trees.

How about the people? They were walking monsters! They would have sharp fingers that went down to their knees. Their mouths would be either hanging wide open or sowed shut. Murmurs were heard throughout the world, sending chills down Howard's spine.

Howard and Theresa walked the hazy town until they come to a stop in an alley to rest. Howard, scared out of his wits by the people, sat exhausted in the far corner on the verge of sleep. His stomach was growling like crazy, and so he begged to have a bag of chips.

"Please, Theresa, I'm dying over here! Pass me a bag of McChips please. It doesn't matter the flavor." He begged, looking at Theresa with puppy dog eyes.

Shrugging, Theresa tossed a bag of cheese dip flavored chips to Howard. Him and Theresa were the only ones in this hazy, shadowy world that were in colors, so they could see each other like it was day time, which was a relief.

Howard watched as Theresa paced in opening of the alley, which they hope is an alley, and ate his chips happily. He tried not to think about Randy and how the others are doing. He was just glad that Randy is not dead yet, or so he hoped. To take his mind off of things, he decided to talk.

"So, Theresa? Where did that knife come from back there? You know, when the door slammed on us." He asked in mid chow.

"I always carry one with me. It's in case something happens while walking home from school or friend's house." She answers, not even looking up at Howard.

"Oh, how about the steel kicks? You knocked down a heavy looking door with now problem, twice!" Howard asked another question while he was still stuffing his face with food. He was already down half the bag.

At this, Theresa finally stopped pacing and sat down 10 feet away from where Howard was. "I was interested in fighting, so I joined karate. I'm a black belt too. I have been for four years, so yeah, kicking down doors is easy for me." She adds a sly smile.

"That's pretty cool, Theresa! I bet you're better than anyone in the class." Howard said amazed. "Let me just say this, the way you can kick, I will totally pay to watch you and Randy have a competition!"

At that, Theresa blushed. She told anyone, so have never heard such a nice quote from anyone. She was about to say thanks, when a tall ugly figure walked in through the opening of the alley. It groaned and it walked in.

Theresa jumped to her feet and ran towards Howard to help him up too. Howard's chip bag was empty, so he left it on the ground. As the figure got closer, the groaning became louder. It took them a minute to see the full shape since the world was a hazy and shadowy.

It was a tall man that liked a lot like Slender Man, but it had a face. The eyes were blood shoot, but instead of red, the blood was black. There was a hole where the nose should have been, and the mouth was sewed up so tight, that there was a straight line with X's here and there. The things left foot was backwards, making it limb when it walked, its right arm was missing, along with four fingers on the other hand. The clothes were a light grayish-blue color that was shattered and ripped in threads. It was terrifying to look at.

Trembling, Howard and Theresa froze in their place. Theresa slowly drew out her knife from earlier and pointed it at the creature as he walked slowly towards them.

Not knowing what to do, Howard picked up a shadow garbage can lid a hid behind it like a shield. The figure was now just ten feet away when it stopped.

The figure raised it's only finger and reached out to touch Theresa, who was closer to him. Once the finger was an inch away from her head, she gave a cry and swiped her blade at the figure.

A high-pitched scream came from the figure as his hand started to bleed out black blood, which surprised Theresa and Howard because one, its mouth is sewed, and two, Theresa just cut off his hand.

The figure was angry now. Letting loose a cry that echoed through the town, causing the duo to jump in fear.

"What was that?" Howard whispered to Theresa in a voice so soft, she nearly didn't hear him. "I have no idea." She answered back without turning to him.

Out of nowhere, two more figures appeared from the hazy streets. One was what looked like a girl and the other was another man.

The girl figure had the shape and height as a 20 year old. Long white hazy hair was flowing back in chopped up bunches. Her pale face had no eyes but a crooked nose and a mouth that hanged opened down to her chin. She wore a pale white dress with black splattered blood on the bottom edges along with tore up shoes that used to be heels. No body part missing but the eyes.

The new man figure looked like the twin of the other man. Tall, slender, and same face, everything the same except for the missing body parts. Both arms were still there accepts that he missed two fingers on each hand and his legs were fine, but he wore nothing but a tuxedo that was tore at the wrist and ankles.

The first man said something to the new comers in a grunting and moaning language, almost like they were zombies. After what Howard and Theresa thought was a conversation, the three monster figure faced them one last time before attacking.

The women figure jumped over Theresa, almost hitting the wall behind them, and grabbed Howard around the neck and throws him five yards away into the other wall. He screamed in pain as he stood back up, only to get punched in the gut by the tuxedo figure. The first figure was fighting Theresa, but was losing since she had a knife. With one swift movement of her hand, she stabbed him in the chest were the heart was, and killed him.

Instead of falling like a dead person would, he melted into dust particles and disappeared. Relief that Theresa wouldn't be seeing a dead shadowy figure on the ground bleeding, she turned to see that Howard was out cold in another corner with the new comers standing over him, ready to end him with a sword that came out of nowhere.

"No! Stay away from him!" Theresa shouted as she charged straight to them, waving her small knife around like a madman.

The figures turned around, but too late, Theresa already drove the knife into the women's stomach, causing her the disappear into dust too. While the late figure was distracted, Theresa kicked him the leg, causing him to scream in pain, and she stabbed him, causing the figure to join his friends.

Exhausted, Theresa put the knife away and helped Howard up. He had bruises and many minor cuts, but nothing too serious. Using the first aid kit that Howard had in his backpack, she placed bandages on the cuts and used the water to wake him up.

After explaining what happened, Howard was tired and went to sleep while Theresa took the first watching sift. Leaving her in her thoughts for hours.


	11. Multi POV

_Howard's Point of view:_

I woke to the shadowy world being a little lighter than usual. A tired Theresa was pacing like she always did when she got impatient. We were still in color, unlike the rest of the world of shadows, which was good in a way. We can see each other and the enemy can too, which is bad.

My head and body was still sore from last night's attack. It scared me so much that I thought I lost it. Until I woke up to everything looking the same as last time and Theresa was standing over me with the first aid kit.

Sitting up to view the alley that we were in better, I saw what remained from the fight. Surprising it wasn't very much. All there were was a few broken items here and there, a few drop of blood that was from me, and dust from the shadow freaks.

A loud growl escaped my stomach, telling me it was time to eat. The growl was so loud that Theresa turned to look at me from 15 feet away. Either that or she has good hearing.

"So, you're finally awake?" She asks as she comes near me. I had to fight the urge to back away, ever since she started going wacko on this trip, she has been giving me the willies every time she looks at me or even talks!

"Uhh... Yes, I guess." I answered, "And hungry!" I crossed my arms to imitate a little kid wanting something and would not move without it.

"I know you are, I heard your stomach over there." She says while pointing in the direction she came from. "Besides, we need to get a move on before we sit and eat. So stop your pouting and let's go! We have a flower to find!" She then turned and walked out the alley, leaving me alone.

"All man, this is going to be a long day!" I muttered as I stood to run after her.

_Randy's Point of view:_

The pain was unbearable. I feel like someone has taken a 4 by 4 truck and drove it on top of me about five times before driving off. It was so painful, I was welcoming death.

I didn't tell the others how I felt though. I didn't want them to worry. It worries me that my best friend and my crush is going on an impossible mission to help save me. Why won't they let it be? The Nomicon never told me this would happen, never, not even a little riddle!

Bash has called to spend the night over at my house, for what? To make sure I don't die? I have no clue. I almost begged Flute Girl to stay when she had to leave. I didn't want to be left alone with Bash, but I didn't want to sound weird or hurt his feelings. So I sucked it up a welcomed him.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked to break the silent between us, "Other than beat people up."

It took him a minute to think about the question and the answer. I don't blame him. Having an I.Q as low as his, you're bowed to have problems thinking about simple questions.

"Bash likes games were you hit stuff!" Bash answered after what felt like forever. That lightened me up a bit.

"You like GravePunchers?" I asked him. He ended up smiling at me and said, "Yah! Randy likes game too?" He asked.

"Yes..." Was all I got out before he jumped from his chair, grabbed me out of my chair with a surprisingly soft grip that still hurts, and ran up to my room with me screaming, half in pain and half with fear.

_Theresa's Point of view:_

We were walking for some times before Howard collapsed with hunger and exhaustion. I didn't blame him. I was pretty tried too for not eaten anything since breakfast yesterday and haven't any sleep last night.

I sat with Howard too on what looked like a field of grass. The hazy world made everything hard to see. The black and white didn't help much either, thank goodness me and Howard are in color!

"Need... food... now!" Howard pants from the walking. If I had to guess, we walked about 15 miles in about a few hours. Not bad in my mind. I take my bag off my back and pulls out two bags of chips, one was Salt and Vinegar and the other was plain.

I ate the plain while Howard choked down the other, finishing the bag In a few bites and let loose a burp so loud that it echoed through the wavy trees.

When I was done with my chips and asked Howard for a bottle of water, I had a strange urge to open the NinjaNomicon. There was a tingling sensation going through out my body, like something was controlling me, "Hey Howard? If I open the Nomicon, what would happen?" I hear myself ask.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that your soul would get sucked in for a few, no biggie. Why?" He said, but I wasn't listening, I pulled out the book and within an instant, I was sucked in.

I was falling through a world of doodles. Ninjas, warriors, and even what looked to be a dragon was all in doodles.

I landed softly on a floor in a dojo temple from want looked like centuries ago. When all of a sudden, word appeared in front of me, but they weren't in riddles like Howard told me about on our walk. It was in regular sentences like how I talk. It said,

_**The Shadow Flower is hidden in the haziest place.**_

_**It would be hard, but you will know when you are there.**_

_**But time will run out if you don't hurry!**_

_**In four days' time will catch up with the ninja.**_

_**After that time has come,**_

_**He would be no more!**_

And with that I was tossed back out of the book and into my body. Back to the shadow world and back to a mad looking Howard.

"How dare you? And while I was talking! How. Dare. You!" He shouted. Which made me smile I little since he thought this was the time to be mad at me.

"I know and I'm sorry but right now is not the time. I just found out where to fine the flower." I said. I silent told myself to never tell Howard about the time limit until it gets to the point where he can't take it no more.

"Really? Where and how?" He said, get excited now. I told him what the Nomicon said, but not about Randy. Not yet.

He thought about it for a second before standing up on his stubby short legs and through his bag over his shoulders. "Okay then let's go fine the haziest part of the world, shall we?" He said as he started to walk away.

It made me smile at how much he wants to save Randy. So that's why I can't bear to tell him about the four day thing. Not yet anyways! As I stood up and began to follow, I thought, _'And I hope it would be never!'_


	12. Peacefully Quiet

It has been at least four hours since Howard and Theresa has started their journey again and so far they had no attacks from any weird shadow people, and it has been absolutely boring.

"Theresa!" Howard wined for the hundredth time that hour, "I can't feel my feet! Please stop."

By that point Theresa was itching to stab him with her knife. It was taking her full willpower not to.

"Not now, Howard! We need to keep going. I can tell we are entering the haziest zone in this world." Theresa replied quietly, you never know who is near!

"How can you tell?" Howard asked in confusion. "Everything looks the same to me." And he was sort of right with that statement. Everything was the same; the world around them was still hazy and full of shadows that were making it really difficult to see five feet in front of them. But it was growing a lot hazier around them, not much, but a little. There were still moans and groans in the air around them from passing shadow people that were nearby, but other than that, it was quiet.

Every step the duo took, the hazier their surroundings become. They continued forwards for what seems like in Howard's case, years. But it only was an hour. And soon they left the shadow city behind and was coming across the country side of the world, well, that's what they think.

Their eyes soon processed rolling hills that were black instead of green and tall hazy trees that look as if they were swaying in the breeze of a nonexistent wind. A field of greyish corn stalk traveled to their right and on to the distance.

The shadows in this part of the world were lighter than other parts, as if the blazing sun was high overhead and was able to penetrate the dark world. The smell of freshly grown wheat was in the air with a hint of honey and the shadow birds were singing in the hazy trees, making this place almost peaceful.

Finally, to Howard's excitement, they sat down by a tree that smelt of fresh fruit and honey. Taking their packs off their back and laying up against the tree, they rested their aching muscle and drunk a bottle or two of sparkle water that refreshed their minds feed the desert in their mouths.

After a moment of quiet, Theresa broken it, "This is peaceful, but would have been better in our world don't you think, Howard?"

"Yeah, whatever. Can you pass me a bag of chips? I'm starved!" Howard replied with a groan to prove the point of his hunger.

"Sure, but we're sharing the bag. We have to save the food supply or we go hungry. I brought five bags but you ate a whole one yesterday, so that makes four. I and you will share a whole one today, so that will make three for the rest of our trip." Theresa explained. The food supplies was low and with Howard's contain hunger, they could have a problem later on.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down! Are you telling me that we are only going to eat half a bag a chips per day?" Howard full out shrieked from disbelief. There was no way he was going to walk for miles in creepy world with only half a bag of chips in his stomach. No way. Nope. Noda!

"Come on Howard! Don't be a baby. You will live as long as we save, so, what flavor? We have regular, salt & vinegar, salt and pepper, and sour cream." Theresa asked. She pulled out each bag to show the flavor of each bag to Howard.

"Don't care! I just want to eat." Howard groaned, placing a hand on his stomach while it growled in anger.

With that, Theresa place all the bags except for the regular back into her bag and slid closer to Howard to share the bag. While snacking, Theresa couldn't help but to take in the beauty of the shadow country.

The grass under her bottom was silky black and the little life she saw was buzzing with energy and light. It was like the world around didn't exist, the corn field that was a few meters away was tall and refreshing, in a way. The sky was greyish blue color that seemed pretty in darkness kind of way. And the only thing that Theresa thought was, Julian would love this place!

It was so peaceful, so quiet compared to the city that it made her feel uneasy. Like the feeling you get when you think someone is watching you. Like you think that at any moment their claw like hand will reach forward and grab your life without a moment hesitation.

That when Theresa knew why she felt that way, it was quiet; no shadow bird was singing, no moan from nearby shadow people, and no nonexistent wind blowing the trees. Just nothing!

It was the kind of quiet that happens right before an attack from something or someone!

So without thinking anymore, Theresa stood up, grabbed the now empty bag, stuffed it in her backpack, and demanded Howard to get up. And that whole process was so fast and unexpected that it nearly gave Theresa a head rush and Howard a heart attack.

"What? Why?" Howard asked after a short breathing exercise. And you'd think that having a ninja as a friend would have you used to this stuff! "We just got here, like, ten minutes ago!"

"I know and I'm sorry, but we got to go! Something bad will happen if we are here any longer! So come on!" Theresa panicked, grabbing Howard by the wrist and lifting him to his feet and pushed him to move.

"Alright, alright! I can move on my own." Howard yelled. They walked back to the original path they were walking and started on their way again. However, they only made it 20 yards before they were stopped by a greenish- purple ball of flame like smoke being tossed over their heads and landing with a loud crack as it made contact with the ground.

When they turned around to see who throw the ball, they were met with another shadow person, but not a shadow person you would expect. No, this one was a lady with very dark blue hair that was messy and cut uneven with the rest of the hair strands that ran a foot past her shoulders. She wore a purple cloak that had fur like hair in the middle of the cloak, and she would have been a tall figure if she wasn't hunched over in the back. Her skin was an ashy green and had long arm that could drag across the floor if she rested them.

She would have been a pretty lady if it wasn't for the hideous changes to her body. Her face was the worse, her face was covered in wrinkles that could made the sea look flat, her eyes was a startling yellow that seemed to burn into your soul, and her mouth was covered in light pink lip stick and when she smiled, her teeth were all brown and crooked. So, all in all, she was terrifying.

"Why, hello, dears. I couldn't help but wonder that you are from Earth? If so, be so kindly to answer why?" The visitor asked. Her voice was sweet, but bitter at the same time. She extended her arms out to the sky and laughed an evil laugh. "Why, I'm being so rude! I should introduce myself, I am The Sorceress and who might you be?"

The only thing that was said by the duo was, "Oh no."


End file.
